worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
FA-37 Talon
Background As nations began to better understand how to use MDC materials all new vehicle and aircraft designs started to be put under development. The US, after 70 years of very effective performance, finally decided to replace the aging F-22 design. Even though the design itself was still a good one, it was time to move in a different direction. The Talon was that new direction. The Talon was designed to be an all in one craft, replacing both the F-22 and F-35, and was to be put into service by not only all branches of the US military but also with NEMA. The Talon would perform very well in testing and saw deployment by the late 2070s eventually fully supplanting the F-22 and F-35 by the early 2080s. By the 2090s however the US, and by extension NEMA, had begun looking to design the next fighter for its use. Note - it is unknown if any of these craft survived much past the Great Cataclysm. Model Type - FA-37 Talon(USAF and NEMA, introduced 2078, full deployed 2082) Class - Advanced Air superiority and Attack Fighter Crew - 1 MDC By Location Nose/Cockpit 90 Main Body/fuselage 195 Wings (2) 75 Tailplanes (2) 55 Engines (2) 95 Missile Bays (4) 60 AR - 13 Armour - Stops all standard rounds upto and including 25mm (2d6md). Explosive and ramjet rounds are still effective Speed Flying - Mach 2.9 maximum at 10000m, Mach 4 at 20000m Range - Completely dependent on pilot endurance. Altitude - 20 000m (60000+ ft) Statistics Height - 4.6m Length - 22.8m Width - 25.53 maximum, 12.5m (storage) Weight - 36 tons maximum, 16.7 tons empty Cargo - Minimal survival gear Power System - two Pratt & Whitney F225-PW-XX pulse wave nuclear turbines Cost - millions dollars US Weapons Weapon Type - 25mm Vulcan cannon Primary Purpose - Anti-fighter Range - 1500m Damage - 4d6 per round, using gatling gun bursts Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 300 rounds Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Weapon Bay (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-fighter Range - As per missile type Damage - As per missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilots attacks Payload - 2 high explosive air to air missile ea Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - Weapon Bay (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-fighter, Anti-ground Range - As per missile type Damage - as per missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilots attacks Payload - upto 4 light high Explosive air to air missile each, or 2 light high explosive air to air missile and 1 high explosive air to surface missile each, or 2 light high explosive air to air missile and 6 light high explosive bombs each Bonuses - NA Bonuses and penalties Use vehicle combat training and combat flying if applicable +1 attack at level 5, 10 and 15 +1 dodge at level 3, 6, 9 and 12 +20% to piloting rolls and negates any sensory Systems of Note Telemental Helmet - Reads impulses from the pilots brain and translates them the fighter. +2 initiative, +1 strike ranged, +1 dodge, +10% to appropriate skill rolls Radar - Range of 700km. Able to track upto 54 targets, display 30 targets and lock onto 16 targets at once. Radar Warning Receiver - Warns of potential Radar Lock. Range - 700km Communications System - Direct 1400km, virtually unlimited via satellite uplink. Encrypted. ECM System - -30% penalty to opposing radar/sensor operators on a successful ECM skill roll or Read Sensor skill roll (-20%). Radius 800km Chaff/Flare Dispensers - 75% to cause locked on missiles to lose lock and fly off elsewhere. Targeting Computer - +3 to strike with all on board weapon systems Combat Computer - Identifies Friend or Foe and is tied to the radar System. FLIR - Advanced forward looking infa-red system for night operations GPS/Inertial Navigation System. Ejection Systems - Ejects Pilot and Radar Officer from damaged aircraft. Stealthy - -30% to opposing sensory equipment roll to detect the aircraft beyond visual range and negates any sensor bonuses to strike References Used Wikipedia Warplanes of the World Fictional Aircraft Wiki